


Paranoid

by Insert_Lenny_Face



Category: Convin - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Convin, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Paranoia, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Reed800 - Freeform, Slow Burn, Stalker, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_Lenny_Face/pseuds/Insert_Lenny_Face
Summary: The revolution was won peacefully and androids all over the world have gained their much deserved freedom!Gavin Reed is a 36 year old Detective working at the Detroit Police Department. He never got along well with other people he especially hates Androids, he's rude and obnoxious.Connor the deviant-hunter who went deviant is an Android Detective working with a human named Hank Anderson at the DPD. Gavin had done nothing but insult him, fight with him, threaten him and treat him like trash since he got there.When Connor notices Gavin progressively getting paranoid, tired and depressed as the Detective falls into the dark depths of insanity can Connor put away his hatred for the Detective and get close enough to Gavin to find out whats wrong before its too late or will Gavin's attitude be too much for Connor to handle?
Relationships: Connor/Gavinreed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Ao3 i usually do stories on wattpad so i have no idea what I’m doing feel free to correct me!
> 
> Suicide and self harm mention is mentioned in this chapter!

It had been a few weeks since the revolution was won and Connor became deviant but it seemed most humans still hated Androids including Detective Reed who even now had given Connor nothing but crap.

Connor walked into the break room to make the Lieutenant a coffee like every morning "Hey, Robocop!" he heard a voice behind him, he turned and saw the Detective getting up from his seat this was the first time he'd spoken to Connor since the fight in the evidence room during the revolution "The other week in the evidence room, the only reason you beat me was because i was tired any other day i could've killed you! You're just lucky!" he said Connor rolled his eyes "The reason i beat you is because you're just a narcissistic smart-ass who thinks he's better than everyone but really you couldn't win a fight toddler, much less likely a highly skilled android made to be faster, stronger and smarter than the average human." He clapped back.

His jaw seemed to drop as Connor smirked smugly. He grabbed the Lieutenant's coffee and walked away without looking back. 

He walked over to the Lieutenant's desk he was smirking "Reed finally grew the balls to talk to you?" he asked Connor nodded placing his coffee on the desk in front of him.

"What'd he say?" The Lieutenant asked He shrugged "Nothing much." He said as he sat down at his desk and started scrolling through cases.

He came across an interesting one. "A 16 year old boy died from strangulation in his bedroom, it was called in a couple minutes ago." He said to the Lieutenant he looked up at Connor "Alright, whats the address?" He asked "5120 Markarth Road." He said. Anderson nodded and got up. They walked out of the DPD and to his car, He unlocked the car and Connor opened the passenger side door and sat down. He got in the drivers seat and started the car.

He drove to the house, the drive was short and quiet but it was a confortable silence. They got to the house and parked outside, the place was already flooded with cops. Red and blue lights flashing everywhere you looked. 

Connor walked inside and first noticed the broken kitchen window. He walked down the hall to the teen's bedroom, there was a belt tied around the kid's neck, there was also a bat near the body. He searched the rope and baseball bat for fingerprints, the only fingerprints were the kid’s. 

The lieutenant came in a couple minutes later "Parents have an airtight alibi." he said Connor nodded, he decided to go check out the broken window. He walked out of the room down the hall and into the kitchen. There was no glass on the floor, the window must've been broken from the inside. He went back to the body and looked closer... There were scars on his wrists. He began the reconstruction and for once he was hoping his suspicions were wrong.

When the boy's parents left for work he ditched school, broke the window with the bat, then went to his room tied the belt around his neck and killed himself.

Connor told this new found information to the lieutenant he nodded his understanding, he told one of the officers we were done while Connor sent a report to Fowler.

Afterwards they left the house and got into the car driving back to the DPD.

(Back to Gavin in the DPD)

Gavin made another cup of coffee, He didn't even want another coffee he was just procrastinating cause He didn't want to work on the stacks of paperwork He has. 

Lieutenant loser and his Android pet have taken all the good cases, and even the bad ones were taken because he was too slow so the only thing for him to do is paperwork and drink coffee.

Tina walked in "Gavin, you're making another cup of coffee? Didn't you just finish your other one?" She asked "Fuck off. Its none of your business how many cups of coffee i make." He said she rolled her eyes walking to the fridge and grabbing her yogurt then walking back to her desk.

His coffee finished brewing and he sipped it as slowly as possible trying to waste as much time as possible so he could go home sooner. 

He stared at the clock, sipping his coffee as time seemed to slow down to the point where a second felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days! 

For once in his life last night he had a good night's sleep which doesn't happen often to him.

He sipped the last drip of his coffee then through it away. He went to his desk, and sat down leaning back in the chair and resting his feet on his desk.

He fell asleep for a couple minutes and when he woke up Hank and Connor were sitting at their desks doing paperwork.

Around an hour later his shift was finally over he gathered his stuff and walked out into the parking lot getting in his car and starting it.

He drove home and parked in the driveway. He got out and walked to the door. On the doorstep was a small package, he picked up the box and went inside.

When he got inside he put the box on the counter while he warmed up a meal in the microwave. After he finished eating he walked to the couch and watched some tv for a couple hours. 

It was around 2AM when he started getting bored and then he remembered the package. He got up and walked over to the package.

He grabbed the scissors and carefully cut the tape holding the box close. He slowly opened the flaps, inside was hundreds of pictures. He picked them up and sat down at my kitchen table as he looked through them, his face progressively getting white as he realized... they're all of him.

Pictures of him at work, at home, at the store, everywhere!

He then picked up the last thing in the box...

A flashdrive.


	2. Flashdrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin sees whats on the flashdrive he found on his doorstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i posted this a couple days ago but i guess it didn’t post or something so I’m trying this again.

Gavin held the flash drive and photos in his hand, he was frozen in disbelief, how long has this been going on? How long have i been being watched? He thought.

He stared at the flash drive contemplating on whether he should see whats on it or not... He slowly got his laptop and sat on the couch. I placed the flash drive in and the entire laptop turned off then back on again. There was only one file in the flash drive.

He clicked on it, the only thing in it was a video. He clicked the video it was 23 minutes long he pressed play and the last bit of color had flushed out of his face as he went pale from fear. The video, the entire video was of him sleeping. 

He checked the date... It was filmed last night. He was in his house last night.

Ring ring

A phone call made him jump with fear.

Ring ring

He looked around and didn't see anything so he slowly reached for his phone. He hesitantly answered the call, the air becoming a lot thicker his breathing sped up as it felt like he couldn't breath, his heart felt like it was gonna explode he took a deep breath gulping and slowly holding it up to his ear "H-hello?" He said his voice shaking.

"Detective Reed-" he closed my eyes in relief when he heard the familiar voice, it was just Connor. "Did you get that?" Connor asked, Gavin was so caught up in his thoughts of relief he hadn't heard what Connor had said "no, What'd you say?" Gavin asked him to repeat.

Gavin heard him sigh "Me and Lieutenant Anderson were assigned a case with you, we're coming to pick you up soon." he said "What?! I've been working all day! I just got off!" Gavin fought "Detective, it's not my choice its Fowler's. If you have a problem bring it up with him, not me!" he said Gavin rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said hung up.

A couple minutes later he heard the doorbell ring it made him jump, "goddamn I'm shaky." He said to himself he took deep breaths trying to calm himself down before walking to the door.

He looked out the peephole then opened the door just a crack.

The sight wasn't pretty it was almost scary there a grumpy old homeless man playing with a plastic baby doll.

Oh wait, nevermind it was just Hank and Connor.

He opened the door the rest of the way.

"We're here to pick you up for the case." Connor said "Really? I had no idea i thought you came to find the gold at the end of the rainbow." Gavin said sarcastically Connor sighed.

Connor noticed something... Strange to say the least, "Detective?" He began Gavin looked at him "Why do you have a video of you sleeping?" Connor asked Gavin's eyes widened "N-no reason!" he quickly ran over to his laptop shutting it while simultaneously hiding what looked to be some kind of pictures underneath his couch Hank crossed his arms "We don't have time for this, whatever weird shit helps get you off keep it to yourself but for now lets get to this fuckin' crimescene so we can finish and i can go the fuck home!" Hank said.

"Its not-" Gavin began to argue but stopped himself. He stepped out closing the door behind him "Lets just go already." he said his tone rude. Hank walked over to the Car getting in the drivers seat Connor followed and sat in the passengers seat, Gavin complained as he got in the backseat.

Connor thought now was as good a time of any to start telling them about the case. He'd scanned the file but he hadn't read it yet because they were in a rush to get Gavin.

He looked at the file "A WR600 Android by the name of Samuel was found dead in his apartment. Cause of death was blunt force trauma to the back of the head." He said. "Well damn. Guess not everyones happy about the Android's getting freedom, huh?" Hank said darkly.

Throughout the drive Connor noticed that Gavin was quiet... Too quiet... Silent. It was unusual for him, everytime Connor has seen him or Is around him he is throwing insults at everyone and thing, complaining about the smallest things and just being an overall annoying asshole. It was kinda peaceful but also a bit worrying... Wait what? No! Gavin has been an asshole to him since day 1! He has enough problems of his own without worrying about Gavin's trash hole of a life too!

They pulled up to the crime scene Gavin was still silent he had his arms crossed as he looked out the window avoiding looking at Connor and Hank.

Weird... Whatever. Connor shrugged.

Thoughts flew through Gavin's mind faster than a hurricane. Flooding his emotions like a tsunami. His entire body shaking yet he wasn't cold. He looked down at his hands which looked more pale than usual.

The car stopped although he hadn't even noticed that the car had been moving, he was so focused on his thoughts. Why me? Why does everything in my life go wrong? He thought

"ed-" he heard "Goddamnit, Reed! Get your head out of the fuckin' clouds we don't have all day!" Gavin heard Hank yell and snapped back to reality "We've been calling you for 3 minutes already!" Hank said Gavin then realized he was sitting alone in the car he looked around and noticed Hank was in front of the house with Connor waiting on him.

He quickly got out and walked over to them. He didn't know what to say he stayed silent "Finally." He heard Hank mutter but his brain was so clouded with thoughts he didn't even care.

He followed them inside he felt Connor's eyes on him despite the loud sirens, lights, and cops everywhere he could still feel him looking at him, Gavin glared at him "What the fuck are you lookin' at, plastic prick?" He asked "You just seem quiet is all." Connor replied Gavin rolled his eyes as they entered the crime scene.

He walked into the living room, the tin-can was next to him. "So much for being a living room." Gavin heard Hank joke from behind him. He rolled his eyes as he noticed Connor walk over to the body he bent down dipping his fingers into the... ground? 

"Thirium disappears after a couple hours." Hank said as if it was an obvious thing "Still doesn't explain what he's doing..." Gavin's question was answered along with another question entering his mind as Connor placed his fingers in his mouth. His confused face quickly turned into one of disgust "Gross, Connor! What the phck?!" Gavin said Hank chuckled at Gavin's reaction. "You get use to it after a while." Hank said "I doubt it! What the fuck is he doing?!" Gavin asked "I can analyze in real time." Connor said looking at Gavin.

Gavin noticed something as he got closer to the body... his index finger on his left hand was gone. Gavin pointed it to Connor careful not to touch the body as to not get fingerprints on it, "His finger is gone." He said. Connor looked over to Gavin "Yeah i noticed that... cops said they couldn't find it, whoever did this must've taken it with them." He said.

He hated calling Androids by human pronouns but Fowler was making him, Fowler says it's because Androids have freedom now and whatever they need to be treated with respect because people are starting to get offended by things like that and I can't offend people on the job. Or something like that Gavin didn't care enough to listen he just remember him saying something like 'If i see you being an asshole to the Androids on a case you WILL be fired!' BUT he said 'On a case' so as far as he's concerned when he's at the DPD he can be as rude as he wants to the fuckin' tin-cans he also said 'If i see you' so as long as he's not seen he can do whatever the fuck he wants!

LOGIC!

He had almost forgotten about the video and pictures until he heard Connor say to Anderson "Well we've done all we can there's not enough evidence to link a killer." Gavin heard him say... for once he didn't want to go home, there was nothing good waiting for him at home.

"Actually... just drive me to the station after this. I have a ton of paperwork to do and stuff." Gavin said they both looked at him weird and confused but shrugged it off. They left the house Gavin got in the backseat of the car.

His mind drifted off once again and before he knew it they were at the station.

Gavin got out of the car not saying a word he happened to hear Connor saying "I have some extra paperwork to get caught up on... i should stay here too." He said "Can't you just do it at home?" Hank asked "It'd be easier to pay attention here." The android said "You're an android- you know what never mind, keep your secrets. Just how are you gonna get home?" Hank asked "I'll carpool with someone or call an uber or if i have to i could walk." the android said, he could almost feel Hank rolling his eyes as Connor got out of the car and followed Gavin inside.


	3. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes to find a peculiar box in his house.

It was around 3:26AM Connor finished his paperwork hours ago but something in him just wouldn't let him leave. Connor and Gavin were the only 2 left in the entire station. Most of the lights were turned off except the one they were using in the main room where the desks were. 

Connor looked over at Reed... he was fast asleep, he had been sleeping for 20 minutes or so... Connor sighed he couldn't leave Gavin like that....

Connor walked over he slid his jacket off and put it gently on Gavin's shoulders, Connor picked Gavin up bridal style and walked towards the door carrying him, Connor turned the lights off and locked up the station.

Connor remembered as he walked out into the cold snowy night... Shit... Hank took the car home. He thought for a second as he looked down at the sleeping man in his arms, he carried the man 3 miles to Gavin's house, Connor's only worry though was that Gavin would be cold, he didn't care if Hank got worried about him, he didn't care what people thought, he didn't care about anything... Except getting Reed home safely.

Connor finally got to his house, he carefully searched Gavin's pocket for his keys and found them in his right pant pocket.

Connor pulled them out and unlocked the door taking him inside. Connor gently put him on his bed, he looked down at him, for once Gavin looked peaceful, nice, cute. WAIT! NO! NOPE NOT CUTE! NOT CUTE! NOT CUTE AT ALL!

Connor shook the thoughts away and started to take off Gavin's shoes and his jacket along with Connor's jacket that was carefully placed on Gavin's shoulders, Connor thought it'd be best if he didn't know he was in his house. Connor then covered him up with the covers. 

Connor put his jacket back on and turned off the lights he put Gavin's keys on the dining table. 

Connor left Gavin's house closing and locking the front door behind him and began walking home.

He got home and unlocked the door walking inside, he walked over to Sumo crouching down and patting his head softly "Connor! There you are! Where have you been? You've been gone for hours!" Connor heard Anderson say from the couch "I had more paperwork than I'd expected." Connor said Connor knew he wouldn't be happy about him doing anything nice to Reed after the Detective had done nothing but criticise him since he came to the DPD, Connor felt that it'd be best if he just kept this to himself.

Timeskip

Gavin woke up in his bed, he didn't remember ever going home last night but he didn't think too much on it. 

He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday.

He decided to take a shower, he got out of bed and stumbled tiredly to the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door and stripped his clothes off. He turned on the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror for a couple minutes until the steam fogged the mirror.

He got into the hot water washing himself he felt the water run down his face. A couple minutes later he got out of the shower, he placed a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, back to his room.

He got a clean change of clothes and put them on hanging up the towel. 

He walked into the kitchen he looked in the fridge it was empty. He sighed and grabbed a protein bar from a box on the countertop. He took a bite as he walked over to his couch. He sat down and opened his laptop replaying the video. He turned up the volume hoping there would be something ANYTHING! But nothing... Just silence. He watched it several times before he got up closing his laptop and went back into the kitchen to throw away the protein bar wrapper.

Only now did he notice the small box sitting on my countertop, the box was giftwrapped in colorful paper and a small bow on top.

He picked up the box holding it for a bit just looking at it. He opened it up slowly...

He threw the box as fast as possible in surprise. The only thing in the box was a severed Android finger. 

He slowly picked up the box again his hands shaking, he felt sweat dropping down his forehead, his breathing and heartrate quickened as he looked at the finger. He then noticed... A piece of paper was underneath the finger. 

He slowly pulled the note out and unfolded it.

A token of my affection~

Was the only thing the note said. He quickly threw the box and paper onto the countertop and stepped back in shock as he felt his face heat up, he felt a single tear roll down his face and then a storm of tears rolling down his face without stop. He fell to his hands and knees feeling weak.

He cried "Why?! Why?! Why me?!" he whisper yelled to himself. 

Today was his day off. He only get one day off each week if even that! He calmed himself down forcing himself to take deep breaths. He stood up and put the lid on the box then hid it in the kitchen cabinet. 

He started to walk back to his couch when he noticed something. His front door was unlocked... He always locks it. 

Whoever is doing this must have a key... how do they have a key?! 

He took a deep breath as he braced himself he walked towards the door.His hands shook as he reached for the doorknob turning it slowly. He opened the door, he looked around seeing no people or cars apart from his own and the neighbors cars. He crouched down and moved the corner of the doormat and his heart sank as his questions were answered.

His spare key was gone. Goddamnit! He knew putting a spare key there was a bad idea but after locking himself out several times and having to replace the same window over and over again it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

He went back inside locking the door. He sat on his couch in silence as hours passed, thoughts rushed through his head like floods of insanity. He brushed his fingers through his hair.

The day passed and it was night but it was still like he couldn't move.


	4. Dancing with the devil

Gavin heard the ringing of his alarm clock, he hadn't moved all night, he sat on the couch thinking, lost in a trance. He hadn't moved since yesterday morning.

He got up because he had work today. He walked to his bathroom and splashed his face with cold water but it didn't help much. He dried his face and grabbed his keys walking out of his house locking the door behind him.

He was still wearing the same thing from yesterday but he didn't care. He got in his car and started it.

He drove to work slightly dazed. He finally got there and walked inside. 

He walked to his desk and was about to sit down when a voice stopped him “Reed my office!" he heard Fowler yell. He got up and walked to Fowler's office opening the door and walking inside. Fowler motioned for Gavin to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Gavin sat down preparing himself for whatever Fowler has to say.

"I'm sending you on a case, there has been reports of screaming in an old abandoned hospital not too far from here. The hospital was caught on fire around 20 years ago but the building still stands just be careful where you walk and shoot as it could collapse. I want you to take a look at it there are 3 girls missing, 13 year old Callie William, 8 year old Anna Kaitlyn and 16 year old Ivy Collar." Fowler said he handed Gavin 3 missing person papers each with the picture and information of one of the girls he'd mentioned.

"it'd be too dangerous to send more than one Detective to go into the building until we know more." Fowler explained he handed Gavin the case files and he took them. 

"Before you go you should get a bullet proof vest. I'm not sure how dangerous this guy could be or if he's armed." Fowler said Gavin nodded. Gavin walked to the armory. He grabbed a bullet proof vest off the rack looking at it. 

He looked at it for a couple minutes until he was knocked out of his trance by a familiar voice "Reed! What the hell are you doing, i thought Fowler told you this was important!" he heard Hank say behind him he put the vest down to look at him "I know, i just got distracted! Mind your goddamn business!" Gavin yelled in return "You can't get distracted your a detective you have to be at the top of your game! If you can't do this then tell Fowler so he can send someone else!" Hank said "Why the fuck do you even care?!" Gavin yelled "There are 3 little girls missing! Those little girls have families! People who love them! People who miss them! The longer you wait the more chance whoever took them could kill them! You don't have time to waste!" Hank yelled.

Gavin scoffed and quickly left the room trying to get as far away from him as possible.

He grabbed his gun and badge and quickly left getting in his car.

He drove to the hospital, it was huge. He got out of his car and carefully made his way to the gate, he climbed over it without any problems. He took his gun out holding it as steady as he could despite his hands shaking.

He walked into the building leaves littered the floor along with pieces of the building that had fallen off in the process, Gavin walked slowly. He cleared the first floor and started walking up the stairs.

His leg fell through the 5th stairstep he pulled it out and walked slowly the rest of the way to the second floor.

"Ahh! Please! PLEASE! DON'T! NO! NOOO-" Gavin heard a girl screaming "SHE'S ONLY 8! TAKE ME! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER! PLEA-" her pleas were cut short by a loud thud and then a second thud, Gavin quickly took his transceiver pushing the button "This is Detective Gavin Reed, requesting backup at Henry Ford Hospital on 2799 W Grand Boulevard! I repeat this is Detective Gavin Reed requesting backup!" he said in a whispery voice into the transceiver.

"we have sent out 5 patrol cars that are heading to your destination, stay where you are! DO NOT attempt to handle this man on your own! STAND AND AWAIT FURTHER ORDERS!" a voice said.

Gavin continued to hear screaming, he waited a couple seconds that felt like hours, if he doesn't do anything now those girls are gonna die. Without thinking he ran towards the screaming he saw the man aiming a pistol at the 8 year old girl who was on the floor, covered in bruises and cuts, she was barely breathing, the 13 year old girl was in the corner crying and pleading, the 16 year old girl was on the floor with a large head gash, Gavin couldn't tell if she was dead or unconscious. 

It was at this moment he remembered... He forgot to put on the bullet proof vest.

Gavin had a clear shot his back was facing Gavin but for some reason he stood still aiming the gun at him, the floor creaked underneath his weight the man turned and aimed the gun at Gavin. Gavin could have taken cover behind the burnt rubble next to him but he was frozen as he heard the loud sound of a gunshot and then felt the immense pain throughout his body. He fell to the ground he couldn't feel his legs from the pain in his chest. He closed his eyes and everything disappeared.

Darkness consumed him.

He could hear no sounds.

He could feel no pain.

He could feel nothing at all.

He was dead.

He is dead.

He danced with the devil...

And he lost...

And he paid the price...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna end this chapter on a cliffhanger sorry my dudes.


	5. French Fries

Connor sat next to Gavin, they were in a hospital not far from the crime scene. For some reason Connor felt sadness when he thought of the Detective dying... why though?

He saw Gavin’s eyes flutter and open and relief filled his senses.

"W-What happened... where am i?" Gavin asked weakly, "You were shot. You're in a hospital." Connor said.

"Detective..." Connor said with sadness in his voice "While i was waiting for you to wake up I went back to the scene... i made a reconstruction of the incident. You had plenty of time to shoot or get in cover... you stood still. I have to ask... did you do this on purpose?" Connor asked "What?! No! Why would i get shot on purpose?!" Gavin replied "I don't know!" Connor started to get mad.

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THOUGH! YOU LET YOURSELF GET SHOT!" Connor said starting to raise his voice "NO! N-no I didn't!" Gavin continued to deny.

"THERE WERE LITTLE GIRLS THERE! CHILDREN! NOT ONLY DID YOU RISK YOUR LIFE YOU RISKED THEIRS! IF BACKUP HADN'T GOTTEN THERE IN TIME ALL THREE OF THOSE GIRLS COULD HAVE DIED!" Connor yelled.

Gavin felt himself getting angry but he didn’t know what happened... he just froze... it was like time slowed down he just stood there and let himself get shot...

"I talked to Fowler... i convinced him to let you stay a detective." The Android said. Gavin breathed sigh of relief "But... he said that for the next couple of months we're working together as partners." He said "Why do you even care?" Gavin asked looking away from him "Because i care about-" Connor stopped halfway through his sentence then started up again in a sadder quieter tone "About the mission..." he finished his sentence and left the room.

Gavin lain in the hospital bed, he was tired yet wide awake at the same time.

Connor walked to the hospital desk "Would you please put Detective Gavin Reed in room 008 on suicide watch?" Connor asked the lady at the front desk looked at him "I'm sorry who are you?" She asked "Detective Connor, RK800. I'm Gavin's partner at the detroit police department." Connor said and showed her his badge she nodded "Oh my apologies Detective, yes I'll have someone with him at all times." She said. "Thank you, Ma'am, have a nice day." Connor said "You too, Detective." She said. He left the hospital and got in the car with Anderson.

"Why the fuck do you care about Detective Asshole so much?" Hank asked as we sat in the car driving back to the station "I don't." Connor said and looked out the window. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the road as he drove.

Time skipp

The day was long and for some reason Connor was thinking of Gavin most of the day... He felt bad for yelling at him.

He was in the car with Anderson who was driving back home when Connor spoke "could you drop me off at the chicken feed?." Connor asked "You're an android, Connor. You don't get hungry." Hank said "I know i just... I want to try food. I can- i can walk home its no big deal." He said. Hank sighed and pulled into the chicken feed. He stopped the car "Thank you." Connor said and got out of the car.

Connor waited for him to leave before ordering a burger, a large french fry and a strawberry milkshake. He paid for it and took the bag.

He walked 3 miles as quickly as possible to the hospital. He went to Detective Reed's room. He opened the door, Gavin looked at Connor "What the fuck do you want, Plastic prick?!" he yelled Connor walked over to him and sat on his hospital bed, he looked at Connor confused. Connor set the bag down next to him "I got you some food." he said smiling slightly... Connor smiled, an actual, genuine smile.

Connor took out the burger and handed it to Gavin "Sorry if its cold... I just walked 3 miles in the freezing night to give this to you." Connor said Gavin chuckled and took it, taking a bite "Its fine." he said. 

He finished the burger and Connor handed him the large French fry "What the fuck are you staring at?!" He asked. 

Gavin took a french fry and ate it then looked at Connor, he sighed and handed Connor one "If i give you one will you stop staring at me?!" He asked Connor took the french fry from his hand and took a bite. It tasted good.

Gavin and Connor shared the french fries together, afterwards Connor said goodbye and walked out of the room.

Connor left Gavin's hospital room and for a moment Gavin had forgotten he hated him... He'd forgotten every problem, he'd forgotten all about the pictures, the video, the finger, everything.

That didn't last though. As the hospital lights turned off for the night before his eyes could adjust to the darkness his room door creaked open he could only see the silhouette of a person from the hall light "Hello? Who's there?" he asked, he turned to his bedside to grab his gun but remembered he's in a hospital not his bedroom. A couple minutes later the door creaked closed. His breathing increased along with his heart rate.

He looked around his room quickly but it was still too dark to see.


End file.
